Blockheads
Blockheads is the 15th and final episode in Season 2 of Lab Rats: Elite Force. Plot After getting off of a vicious game of voicemail lie tag, Oliver and Skylar, who has taken a Forget-Me-Now and no longer remembers what Oliver told her about FakeBlock, meet up with Rebel in The Ealing Club. When they catch sight of Marty, Kaz, and Chase in the building as well, they duck into a photobooth and Skylar hits Rebel when she kisses Oliver's cheek. The next day, Oliver attempts to play basketball but his nose gets broken. He calls Chase to make plans to make amends but Chase says no, planning on being with Rebel. Oliver then calls Skylar, still a little mad, and they make plans to meet with Rebel. However, Rebel says she and her boyfriend have made plans already at Swappigan's. Oliver and Skylar get a bit suspicious and follow Rebel. They find her outside the restaurant, on the phone with Adam, who is sitting inside. Oliver then goes in and realizes Adam is not talking to Rebel, but to Chase! Adam mentions making plans with his girlfriend, but Oliver knows Rebel is Chase's girlfriend. Oliver begins to detect a love triangle, and goes to tell Skylar. Rebel then catches sight of Oliver and Skylar, and they chat, while Adam gets impatient. Before Rebel goes in, she tells Oliver he is certainly smart enough to make FakeBlock. Oliver is kicked out by Paul from his dorm room and Adam happens across him, hoping to feed him a Forget-Me-Now (pill) to make him forget the events at the Gothic Castle. Adam is unsuccessful, and instead he strikes up a conversation with his buddy, during which he mentions that he is selling properties in Davenport Estates, and Oliver decides to buy one for him and Skylar in an attempt to make the Davenports proud. As Oliver and Skylar show up in the neighborhood, all the registered sex offenders living there are thrilled to discover that they're 22 but look 16 so they give them gifts and play football with them and throw them pool parties. Rebel visits with her son Lem and sees that Oliver and Skylar's new house shows they're not as easy-going as she had hoped they were. Oliver reveals the rocky truth to Skylar, who he then fires for hyping Fakeblock too much. Out of spite, she tells Chase that Rebel tried to steal her man, but realized she still did love him. Chase gets Skylar's ingredients to power the time machine and heads over to Rebel's apartment where he plays it cool and tries to push her away, which draws her to him. They make love and Chase steals a photobooth photo from her dresser but discovers that it has Adam and Rebel in it. Chase calls Skylar and tells her her ingredients are useless, and then heads to Davenport Estates to fire Adam He runs into Oliver, who just wants to tell Chase that he is the best friend anyone could ever have and he hopes Chase is in a happy relationship with Rebel. Chase doesn't feel like telling Oliver about the time machine adventure, but then perks up when Oliver says he knows who the other guy is. Chase thanks Oliver and goes to track Adam down. At Cinco de Cuatro, Adam is in negotiation with a Mongolian horde he hired to build the wall between Mexico and America and Oliver approaches, asking for help with Rebel, as he is scared she may still have a crush on him. Adam, being the other man, gives him horrible advice so Oliver decides to do the opposite. Adam then tells Donald about the horde and Donald reveals that the family has no money for the project. Adam, in turn, breaks the news to the Mongolian horde that they won't get paid, leading them to plunder and ravage Cinco de Cuatro in retaliation, during the act of which they are mistaken for a group of rioting Latin-Americans. Chase meets with Reese Lizer and attempts to seduce her, but when she refuses he threatens her. Oliver, nearly ready to reveal the truth about Fakeblock, finds a note from the internet hacktivist group Anonymous threatening to "screw" him if goes forward with the plans to publicize Fakeblock, but, thinking the note is a booty call from Skylar, he decides to continue the lie and instead gives a short keynote speech about Fakeblock, claiming that it "is real". He then heads for Skylar's apartment and after showing her the note he found, which she mistakes as a booty call from him, they spend the night together. The next morning, Chase, having been drugged with a forget-me-now the previous night, has forgotten the heartfelt conversation he had with Oliver yesterday and calls Rebel and tells her he wants to make things work with her so she tells him to come over later. Adam drops his nonchalant act and tells Rebel that he cares about her and wants to make things work. Oliver, who is spying on Adam, follows him, after Adam hears Rebel's yes. Outside Rebel's house, Adam runs into his amnesiac brother who has a cactus with a note for Rebel. Oliver then pops up from behind a bush and whispers to Chase that Adam is the other man. Adam is confused as to where Oliver came from, but Oliver says he just happened to be walking by. Adam then realizes that Chase is the other man and Michael, who already knew, plays it off until Oliver blurts out that they were both in the photobooth separately with Rebel. Neither Chase nor Oliver can provide an answer when Adam asks them about Oliver's mention of the photobooth and why Chase would knowingly sleep with Rebel behind his back. Angry, Adam punches Chase. In response, Oliver punches Adam in the face. The episode then ends on a tense, silent stare-off between 2 brothers and a friend. Epilogue Adam receives a call from Tasha who informs him that he is the new Davenport Industries president now that Reese Lizer and her mother, Reese Figgenbottom-Lizer have gone missing, but she also warns him to "keep his nose clean" and steer clear of any scandals. He then receives a voicemail from Sebastian, who took a Forget-Me-Now to forget their night of gay love, but Adam remembers it clearly. Police arrive at Reese Lizer's penthouse in Davenport Tower and arrest Leo for her murder. Marty McFly and Nicholas Nelson celebrate that the penthouse has everything for a working time machine and prepare for the adventure of a lifetime.